darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Manus, Father of the Abyss
Manus, Father of the Abyss is a boss in Dark Souls: Artorias of the Abyss. __TOC__ Description Manus is the final boss of the Artorias of the Abyss DLC. He is encountered in the Chasm of the Abyss. It is possible to summon the past version of Great Gray Wolf Sif to aid in the battle. Sif's summon sign is found in the arena where the player fights Manus, inside the fog door. Plot Once the Chosen Undead has the Broken Pendant in their possession, Manus pulls them through a magical rift from Darkroot Basin into the past land of Oolacile. He is discovered to have kidnapped Princess Dusk and is eventually confronted in the Chasm of the Abyss. Lore The people of Oolacile were fooled by a serpent — presumably Kaathe — to excavate Manus's grave, which incited his wrath.Marvelous Chester dialogue. He is the cause of the Abyss, which threatened to swallow all of Oolacile.Elizabeth dialogue. Manus was once human and became the Father of the Abyss after his humanity went wild, eternally seeking his precious Broken Pendant.Soul of Manus description. After his defeat, his soul split apart into fragments. Eventually some of these soul fragments became self-aware and formed into their own entities. The fragments known to have done this became Nashandra, Elana, Nadalia and Alsanna.Alsanna, Silent Oracle dialogue. Strategies It is possible for the player to kill Manus outside his fog gate: # Kill all the surrounding Humanity Phantoms. # Unequip all armor, then equip a fully upgraded longbow, Feather Arrows, the Symbol of Avarice, the Red Tearstone Ring, and the Hawk Ring. # Unequip the Symbol of Avarice after the Red Tearstone Ring activates. # Stand on the right side of the bridge that leads to the fog gate. There are a set of ridges, and on the third from the bridge, Manus's red eyes will be visible. # Shoot towards the eyes until you successfully hit Manus. Keep shooting until his health is low. Now you have two options: ## Enter the fog door and finish him off. ## Kill him from the ledge. The fog gate will disappear and you'll gain his reward souls. When you approach the platform that Manus usually grabs you off of, you can roll off to land without damage. If the player wishes to face Manus conventionally, it is advisable to equip Stamina-boosting items that such as the Cloranthy Ring, as well as a high-Stability shield that blocks physical damage. Only attack Manus after he finishes his jumping smash or frenzy combo, lest you be caught in the middle of his strikes. Manus will start using his magic attacks at around 50% health. Use the Silver Pendant to deflect them, as they are difficult to dodge. Notes The Silver Pendant, although not required, can be of great help as it blocks his magic attacks if used with correct timing. Great Grey Wolf Sif can help in this battle. Whilst Sif's attacks are not very damaging, the extra summon can keep Manus distracted and give the player time to heal. It is wise to only summon Sif after Manus is below half health, to distract him in his harder phase, making it less likely the player will be targeted by the Dark Orb barrage attack. Sif's summon sign is inside the Manus's arena, directly to the left of where the player spawns. As a result, Sif can only be summoned during the fight. Thankfully, Sif is summoned instantly after touching the sign, without the usual white phantom-summoning animation. Boss information Attacks Short Arm Slam Long Arm Slam Manus briefly holds up his shadowy limb then brings it down at the player. This attack can reach more than halfway across the boss arena and breaks the guard of most medium-stability shields, dealing moderate damage to the player. It can be dodged by rolling in any direction during its downswing. This attack is telegraphed by rapid movement along his shadowy limb. Back Swipe If the player is behind Manus, he can twist his arm all the way around to defend his back. Uppercut Long Arm Sweep Triple Swing Catalyst Smash Manus quickly strikes the ground with his catalyst, dealing moderate damage. High Jump Slam Manus jumps high above the player, then slams down with his catalyst and hand. This causes the player to lose their target lock afterwards. Berserk Combo Manus lets out a quick scream then performs four swipes and two downward smashes, potentially hitting the player six times. This deals high damage, and drains a lot of stamina if blocked. Dark Orb Barrage Manus uses his Catalyst to cast a barrage of Dark Orbs, similar to the sorcery Dark Bead. The Dark Orbs spread out in a fan shape, making it easier to evade by strafing/rolling at close range. The Dark Orbs also drop to the ground after a moment, limiting the range of this spell. Manus telegraphs this attack by holding his Catalyst out to his left, charging it for a moment, then swinging it towards the player to release the Dark Orbs. This attack can break the guards of most shields, so try blocking it with the Silver Pendant. Abyss Rain Manus casts a dark sorcery where multiple Dark Orbs appear in the air above and rain down around him in a sizable area of effect. Each Dark Orb can home in on the player within a certain range. The player can use their invulnerability frames from fast rolling (12 invulnerability frames, 14 with the Dark Wood Grain Ring). Alternatively, use the Silver Pendant — it does not stop the Dark Orbs, but holds them in place above the player if you remain still, letting you roll away before the Silver Pendant wears off. Abyss Cage Dark Orbs propagate from above Manus, surrounding the entire arena before homing back in on Manus. This attack covers the entire arena, except for the area right next to Manus, like an inverted AoE. Dodge it by getting as close as possible to Manus once he starts casting. The Silver Pendant can also block this attack. Defenses |slash = |strike = |thrust = |magic = |fire = |light = |poison = S |toxic = S |bleed = S }} Drops Humanity | num2 = 10 | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed }} Notes *Physical defenses: Regular 108, Slash 108, Strike 108, Pierce 108 (Raw entity data, for comparison only) *Elemental defenses: Magic 256, Fire 208, Lightning 240 (Raw entity data, for comparison only) *Status defenses: Poison 999, Toxic 999, Bleed 999 (Raw entity data, for comparison only) Trivia *Manus may be named for Mannus, the father of mankind in Germanic mythology. According to the Roman writer Tacitus, the Germanic tribes believed a god Tuisto sprang from the ground and had a son, Mannus, from whom all humans were descended. References Gallery manus.jpg charge manus.jpg|Manus charging. cinematic pre fight.jpg|Pre-fight cinematic scene. close up manus.jpg|Close-up of Manus. emerging from darkness.jpg|Manus emerges from the darkness of the Abyss. fighting manus.jpg|Fighting Manus. huge hand of manus.jpg|The huge hand of Manus. sif and chosen undead fighting.jpg|The Chosen Undead and Sif fighting Manus. Manus Grave.png|Manus' upturned grave. DARKSOULS 2015-11-22 13-32-56-787.jpg|The eyes of Manus, faintly visible under the fog door. Videos Music pl:Manus, Ojciec Otchłani Category:Artorias of the Abyss